


Airplane Demons - Dec 18, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [35]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Giving Away Our 1000000 Subscriber Gold Play Button, Memento mori, Unus Annus, dec 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: this was in my notes ;-;so here ya go
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Airplane Demons - Dec 18, 2020

Airplanes.   
The weird little, or not so little, metal things that are up in the sky a lot, and down on the ground a lot too. (they’re also occasionally in the ocean) Idk wtf keeps them up in the air but it’s like physics or something.   
They float on the air like poggers birds do. (to clarify, birds are pog, planes are only semi-pog) Someone designed them, idk who but they were a smart person. Also cheers to anyone else who helped contribute to the mathematics and materials required to create fanci planes. 

Demons  
When I looked back over my notes, the first thing I thought of when I saw airplane demons was Supernatural. There was an episode in the earlier seasons where they dealt with a demon (or was it a spirit-) possessing people on a plane and trying to kill the survivors of a plane crash. It had like black smoke or something- so I’m not sure if it was a demon or just an angry spirit. It was back when they were still trying to find their dad- man, why do I remember this?

Anyway, there are several possible interpretations of the term ‘Airplane Demons’

A - Airplanes, that are demons  
I’m unsure what this would look like exactly- but if airplanes have souls or sentience or whatever, an airplane demon is able to possess someone. 

B - Demons, that are airplanes  
This sounds like the same thing that A is, but I think in this case ‘Airplane Demons’ would mean demons who possess airplanes, or whose main host is an airplane.   
Sidenote: do people call airplanes aeroplanes? That popped into my head randomly, sorry.

C - Demons that travel or escape via airplanes.  
It seems like a smart tactic, to travel via someone else’s body on an airplane. The only real question is what to do with the body one was already habitting

D - Demons that are obsessed with airplanes.  
Either in their previous human life or in their new demon one, airplane demons have probably obsessed over airplanes long enough to earn them a title.  
Note: some of these definitions might overlap with one another- but that’s what happens when you get into sub-definitions I suppose ;-;

E - The demons that take care of the demon airplanes.  
They do their jobs to the best of their ability, there is a reason no one has ever heard of demon airplanes after all...

Demon airplanes would be sorta like demon dogs maybe? That or they are airplanes specifically designed to hold demons, or for demons. Who knows?  
They could also be A or B  
I’m not sure, my head is killing me

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 430~


End file.
